I'll Protect You
by Alicia Web
Summary: Cecily the blind. That was her nickname in the orphnage before she was put in the hospital. The only reason they called her that was because that was her name meaning. Cecily means blind. It didn't help that the poor girl was too clumsy for her own good. Paul x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 / Don't Yell**

 **(Emily's POV)**

Curled into Sam's side I watched the boys settle into their seats, all of them confused why they had been called to come to a meeting by me instead of Sam. Softly Sam squeezed my shoulder and nodded towards the boys. Silently I stepped out of his arms and in front of him.

"So you may be confused why I called this meeting." I said as I folded my hands together. "Well I have a mission for all of you." They all seemed to have confused faces now. "Sam and I have been sponsoring a 17 year old for about two months now. She's been in a coma but just a week ago she woke up. Immediately Sam and I adopted her because of her looks and her heritage." Sighing I dropped my hands. "She's the last remaining wolf of the Silent Moon Tribe." Gasps were heard along with tires crunching on our driveway.

"Listen." Sam cut in staring down all the boys. "She is the smallest, frailest girl in Washington and you guys will all be taking care of her along with Emily and I. Don't upset her!" The boys nodded just as a fist hit the door.

Giving the boys one last look of hope I walked to the door and opened it to find a older woman with her slightly grey hair pulled up into a tight bun. I could see my new baby girl curled up in her seat in the truck behind the woman.

"Hi you must be Emily! I'm Coraline, Cecily's case worker." Smiling I shook her hand. "Cecily didn't want to get out of the truck yet just in case something didn't go as planned. She's very scared at the moment." Coraline explained looking back at Cecily with a sympathetic look.

"I completely understand. If you want Sam and I could go outside to sign the papers where she could see us." I explained as Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and softly kissed my head. Coraline nodded and walked outside to where a table was set up. Silently she looked at Cecily for a moment as Cecily's head popped up showing off a beautiful tan skinned teen. I could tell she was staring at the scars. She knew what they were.

"Now I just need you two to sign here" Coraline pointed to two lines on the paper. "And here." She flipped open the packet and pointed to two more lines. "The first one is to confirm you are Emily Young and Sam Uley. The other two are to guarentee you will take care of her and not abuse her or you could face legal problems." Nodding I took the pen and signed my name on both lines that she had pointed to before handing the pen to Sam who automatically signed his name. "Alright." She smiled at us. "I'll go get Cecily and her stuff." However when she turned around Cecily was no longer in the truck.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked quietly as he realized his adoptive daughter was gone. Coraline sighed and rubbed her face and pulled out a phone.

"Here." She held out the phone revealing a number with an area code I didn't recognize. "This is Cecily's number. We had to get her a phone after realizing she likes going in the woods." Silently Sam pulled out his phone and typed in the number. "I sent her the address to your house but I can't guarantee she'll be back any time soon. It's her calming method." I nodded hoping she would come home soon.

"Her stuff is still in your truck?" Sam asked as he stared into the forest. Coraline nodded and led us to the truck where a few small bags laid. She had told us when Cecily woke up that she didn't have much.

* * *

 **(Cecily's POV)**

Silently I walked back towards where I had ran into the forest. This girl, the one who is supposed to be my new mother, she had scars too. Once I was at the edge of the forest I peaked out. The small house was peaceful looking. Calmly I walked through the muddy yard and onto the porch. I could hear soft voices inside but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Gently I knocked on the door, not surprised when the voices stopped. Slowly the door opened.

"Cecily. Oh thank God you're back." The woman threw open the door and pulled me inside and out of the cold rain. "Do you feel sick?" I shook my head as I looked down at my muddy feet that were coating the hard wood floor. "Don't you worry about that I'll clean that up later. You should go shower and change into some pajamas. Me, Sam, and the boys are going to have a bonfire on the beach." Nodding I let her lead me to a room upstairs. It was a light tan room with hardwood floors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 / Bonfire (Part 1)**

 **(Sam's POV)**

Sighing I held my head in my hands. The sound of the shower starting up was faint but noticeable. The boys surrounded me as Emily cooked a dish for the bonfire we were having tonight. I was waiting for the soft padded sound of clothing hitting the ground to make sure Cecily couldn't hear us but they didn't come.

"She's in the shower now." Jacob interrupted the silence as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. "I can hear her splashing the water on the wall." Nodding I looked around.

"She's so small." Embry whispered as he played with his fingers. "She can't be more than 5'2" He shook his head and stretched his arms. The sound of the water turning off shocked me. She couldn't have been done so soon. Apparently Emily heard too because she started rushing to finish the food.

 **(Cecily's POV)**

Stepping from the shower I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body. However as I stepped closer to the door I realized I had no clothes with me, not even my old muddy clothes from before. Gently I curled my toes and grabbed the knob only to open it to a boy, a very tall boy, holding one hand up to knock. In his other hand was a pile of clothes.

"Um hi." He muttered out as he held out the clothes. "Uh these are for you. Emily said these would be appropriate for the bonfire we're going to." Nodding I took the clothes and closed the door. I could hear him mumble something quietly before he walked away. Most likely something about me being rude. Silently I set the clothes on the counter and looked at them. It was a tribal pattern bikini with a flowy, see through black cover skirt that would go down to just below my knees. With it was a pair of tan, strappy sandels.

Quickly I slipped into the outfit and slid on the shoes before towel drying my hair slightly so it flowed down my back in soft waves. The whole look just seemed right. Sniffling I hung up the towel and slipped from the bathroom, descending the stairs as quietly as I could.

"Cecily!" Emily's voice shocked me making me jump. "Sorry sweetie. Do you like the outfit?" Feeling a bit over exposed I wrapped my arms around my body and nodded. She seemed happy by my response. "Good. Are you ready to go?" Again I nodded and followed her as she walked outside. She didn't bother locking the doors so this place must be very safe.

"Alright ready to go girls?" Sam asked as he took Emily under his arm. She smiled and kissed his cheek while I nodded and dropped my head. "Good. It's only a short walk down to the beach, Cecily."

While the boys chatted with Emily and walked down to the beach I silently followed behind them. They had all tried to include me in the conversations but I didn't talk, just played with the skirt or watched my feet as I walked. It only took around five minutes before we hit sand and tons of guys yelled out greetings to the others. A few girls and elders were scattered around too.

"Well who is this adorable munchkin?" I couldn't help but flinch and step away as one boy slung his arm around my shoulder. Shocked he dropped his arm.

"Paul this is Cecily. Cecily? This is Paul. He won't hurt you." Emily explained as she rubbed my arms, obviously sensing my discomfort. Silently I reached out and offered my hand to shake only to have him jolt back when our skin came into contact. A jolt of energy had shocked us both. Looking up slightly I studied his defined jawline and slight stubble. I didn't bother looking into his eyes knowing he wouldn't be my mate.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Munchkin." Paul muttered before holding out a tray. "Brownie? My mom is making me bring them around." Immediately the boys advanced on him only to have their hands smacked by Sam.

"Thank you…" I whispered softly as I took one and bit into it. The brownie was surprisingly good. It had a crunchy covering but a soft inside that had milk chocolate chips. Stepping back I let the boys have their fill. Who was I to block them from food. This was their bonfire after all.

*A/N The next update will be on August 12th, 2016*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 / The Cove**

 **(Cecily's POV)**

* * *

As I finished the brownie I walked across the sandy beach. The brownie was amazingly well made. I would have to ask for the recipe. Silently I stepped up onto a fallen log and wobbled slightly as I tried to stay upright. Suddenly two warm hands grabbed my waist and steadied me. Shocked I jumped and turned my head toward the owner of the hands. It was Paul, the boy who had given me the brownie.

"Sorry about um...grabbing you." He sighed softly as he let go of my waist and scratched the back of his neck. "You just looked like you were going to fall and I know these logs are slippery." Nodding I thanked him softly. "I'm also sorry I scared you earlier. Usually girls on the res aren't scared of us." Shrugging I sat down on the log.

"It's alright." I whispered softly. "I'm just not used to human contact yet." Paul nodded and sat down next to me.

"That's alright. I should have called you a munchkin either, huh?" He laughed as I did.

"I'm actually fine with the munchkin comment." I responded. "Just know my name is Cecily not munchkin." He laughed and nodded. "So uh...do I have to stay here or would you mind if I go somewhere in the woods?" I asked softly.

"It's only required to stay if you want to hear the Quileute legends." Paul shrugged. "They're pretty boring but if you want to stay that'd your choice. I've heard them since I was a baby." He explained making me think. I had looked up the Quileute legends a while back so I knew most of them.

"Do you know any places around here to go?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my wavy hair. Paul nodded and stood, waiting for me to stand up with him. Realizing what he wanted, I stood and wiped off the back of my skirt. Smiling he turned and started to walk into the woods with me following close behind.

Slowly we walked through the forest until we reached a small, almost clear pond that came off the ocean. Paul looked at me for a second before slipping off his shirt and shorts leaving him in a pair of boxers. Blushing I looked down.

"There's a cove behind this rock wall. We have to swim though." He stopped for a minute. "Can you swim?" Nodding I scratched my wrist softly before slipping out of my cover skirt and fixing my bikini top. "I'll go first but follow closely behind so you don't get stuck or something like that."

Nodding I waited for him to jump in the water before sliding in myself. I was a little less than a foot away from him which I hoped was a safe distance. Slowly he dived under the water and swam for a large opening a couple feet away. Quickly I followed him and swam through the opening. As I finally came to the surface I couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of me.

The cove was beautiful. The water was completely clear showing sparkling rocks at the bottom. Around the sides of the cove were dark rocks. Smiling I swam to the edge and pulled myself up onto the ledge.

"It's beautiful." I sighed happily. "When did you find this place?" Paul pulled himself up onto the ledge also before talking.

"I found it when I was a kid. I was out in the woods and decided to swim." Paul explained. "I come here whenever I need to calm down from anger or frustration or being hurt. Nobody else, well except you, knows about this place." Smiling I pushed my wet hair out of my face.

"It's very beautiful, Paul." I told him. "I'm glad that you introduced it to me." Paul smiled back and looked down for a moment before looking at me.

"Can…can you look at me for a moment?" Paul asked softly. "I just want to see if you are my mate...I feel this strange connection to you. A good strange but I've never felt it before." Shivering I kept my eyes locked on my feet that were currently slowly moving back and forth in the water. "Please Cecily." Silently I looked up at him, surprised at the feeling once we locked eyes.

* * *

 _Two babies giggled as Cecily spooned applesauce into one's mouth. Smiling the baby gurgled making the applesauce dribble down his chin. He was almost identical to his father, Paul Lahote. The other baby, currently being fed in her father's lap, was more of a mixture of her mother and father but had her mother's skin tone and father's eyes._

 _Laughing Cecily wiped the baby boy's mouth and picked him up from his highchair. The ring on her finger sparkled in the light making her hand look smaller than it was. A smiling Paul swapped children with her, taking his little boy in his arms._

* * *

"I-I've got to go." I stuttered as I pushed off the ledge and dived into the water hoping to escape the weird vision like dream I had just seen.

"Cecily wait!" Paul called just as my head disappeared under the water. I swam pretty fast, hoping he would catch up but as I reached the cove exit I heard him dive into the water. Quickly I swam through the exit and made my way back to the shore.

Not bothering to look back at the water I slid on my skirt and grabbed my phone before taking off into the woods. Once I reached the beach I ran back to Emily and Sam before squeezing in between them. Thankfully Emily wrapped her arm around me before realizing I was wet.

"What happened?" She asked as she took her arm off and let Sam wrap a light blue towel around my shoulders. Shrugging I held the towel and sniffled looking down. In all reality...I had no clue what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 / The Truth Revealed**

 **(Cecily's POV)**

* * *

Walking back home wasn't a problem for me. While drying off on the beach I had fallen asleep on Sam's back and he had only woken me up when it was time to go home. However once he noticed I was still half asleep he let me get on his back. This is where I stayed while us and Emily walked home. Every so often my eyes would droop closed but something would always snap back open.

This time I was awoken by the door opening. Startled I opened my eyes and looked around. This was indeed my new home. Sighing I snuggled back into Sam for a minute before slipping off his back and pulling the towel tight around me. A soft kiss to my forehead made me force my sleepy eyes open and look up at Emily who was now stroking my hair.

"Why don't you go grab some pajamas from my dresser and then go to bed. It's almost 12 now so you must be tired." Nodding I trudged up the stairs and grabbed a pair of pajamas before going to my room and changing. I didn't bother doing anything with my clothes since it was so late and I didn't know what to do. Once I was in the pajamas I climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin. So far this family was nice, no pain, no abuse.

* * *

"You have to let me see her!" A voice screamed forcing me to wake up. "She's my mate!" Groaning I couldn't help what flew from my mouth.

"Whoever the fuck is screaming better shut the fuck up!" I screamed as I pushed the blanket back and sat up. I could hear very soft snickering from downstairs before two or three pairs of feet started to stomp up the stairs. Realizing my mistake I pushed the blankets off completely and scrambled to open the window next to my bed. Once it opened I slipped out of it and jumped to the ground. Very bad idea. I felt my ankle snap under the pressure of dropping from the second floor window.

Whimpering I clutched my ankle in pain but the odd looking angle made me want to throw up. I felt the nausea take over before a girl's voice entered my head. Who it was is something I couldn't tell you but I knew it was definitely a woman.

"Cecily!" It was Emily. "Why would you do that?" My mind was hazy. "Samuel! Call the hospital now and get the boys out of my house before I beat them for making her do this!" Curling into Emily's shoulder I felt tears come to my eyes. "Honey I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "It was Paul that went up the stairs so loud and Quil and Jake went to stop him so you could sleep more." Whimpering I pushed my face deeper into her shoulder.

"Fuck the call." I muttered as I felt the force take over and my body started to feel like it was being ripped apart. A smirk graced my lips as I felt the shift finally happening.

"Holy shit." A voice said from somewhere near me but I couldn't tell from where. Everything was black with very soft light outlines. Shaking my furry head I took off past someone, who I assumed was Emily, and ran towards the direction of the road. "Cecily wait! Let Sam lead you!" Stopping I heard someone shift before a head nudged my side.

 _Sam,_ **Cecily**

 _Cecily can you hear me?_

 **Sam?**

 _Yes. Just follow me I'll take you there._

 **Sam I can't see.**

 _What?_

 **My wolf is blind, Sam. I got hurt when I first shifted a vampire got my left eye.**

 _Then I'll tell you the directions._

* * *

"Jump on kiddo." Laughing I launched myself onto Sam's back, now only wearing a pair of too big shorts and Sam's way too big shirt. However I made sure I didn't put any pressure on the ankle that was broken. Running that way hadn't been fun either. Especially when it's your back leg. My balance was WAY off.

Slowly Sam walked his way into Forks Hospital's waiting room, making sure I was nice and safe on his back. I couldn't help but snicker at the women who gawked at my adoptive father while he didn't even seem phased by their fawning.

"Ah Sam." The foul stench made me gag as I stared at the blonde vampire in a lab coat. "Which one of the boys is hurt now? I got a call from Emily." Sam nodded back towards me before I shook my leg slightly, hissing when pain ripped up my leg to my hip. "Oh." The vamp seemed surprised. "A new imprint?" He asked as he led us through the hallways.

"Don't ever say that word near my daughter again." Sam muttered quickly as I slipped off his back and onto the hospital bed. Nodding the vamp wrote something down on his chart before tossing it on a table and wheeling a stool up next to the bed.

"So what happened?" Blondie asked as I scooched back on the bed.

"I jumped out of a two story window." Startled the vamp looked up at me. "Do I need surgery or no vampy?" His eyes widened before he coughed and started to look at my ankle.

"Probably not. We'll have to rebreak the ankle though so it's in the right spot." Shrugging I laid back and got ready for the pain. I had felt it break before so it would just feel the same. "Ready?" Nodding I prepped myself. However the intense pain that ripped through my body was not expected. Nor was me kicking the vamp in the face and breaking three of my toes.


End file.
